


Look at Venus! ~Venus de Milo!~

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Emperor's New Clothes Elements, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Flashing, Human Artemis (Sailor Moon), Magical Girls, Nudism, Promiscuity, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Shotacon, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: After a botched update to the Star Power Sticks, Minako is left with most of her Sailor Venus outfit missing. Which is exactly what she wanted. As she sets off to return the remaining Sticks while wandering around town in the nude, she tries to rope the other Inner Guardians into transforming and indulging in a feast of pleasure with her.





	1. Venus in Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> The title is once again a Japanese pun. "Venusで見ろ!" can be written exactly like the famous statue, thus the title. The inspiration for this came from a conversation had while Super S was being added to Hulu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako upgrades the Star Power Sticks, but a power outage at Crown causes them to not form the entire suit. Minako's okay with this.

“Come on, Mako! You can win this game instantly if you do this. Motoki isn’t even paying attention,” said Minako.

“What if Motoki does catch me?” asked Makoto.

“Then you can let him suck on one of them,” said Minako. “And this kid can have the other one. You have two tits.”

According to Minako, and only Minako, a trend had been taking over the internet. She said it originated in America, but it had more prominence in Japan. The trend of flashing breasts and nipples in extremely public places. Minako had already submitted several dozen pictures of her doing so to her account, but had been unable to convince any of the other Sailor Guardians to do it. Usagi felt it would be unfaithful to Mamoru, Rei said that her private school was strict about such things, and Ami felt like her breasts weren’t big enough to do the challenge properly.

That only left one person. Makoto Kino had the biggest chest of all the main five, and Minako knew that if she could get a picture of Makoto’s large, perky breasts being shown in public, it would bring more attention to her account. She could maybe also use the chance to caress and suck Makoto’s breasts, eventually moving down to her waist where the real fun could begin.

One of Shingo’s friends had challenged Minako to a fighting game. When Minako beat him effortlessly, he asked for a rematch against one of the Guardians who wasn’t as experienced with video games, and chose Makoto. Though Minako knew he was trying to deny it, his eyes were focused on Makoto’s rack, and he was half-erect, starting to pitch a tent. He had a crush on Makoto, though mostly for her body.

“Come on, what’s the problem? I’ve crashed at your place. You always wear nothing but an apron when you’re making breakfast. And dinner,” said Minako.

“It’s easier after I get out of the shower,” said Makoto.

Makoto was losing. She didn’t have the button mashing attitude of the kid she was up against, and only barely understood the controls. Just as the kid was about to land the final blow against her, Minako reached for her shirt, lifting it and her bra up to expose her breasts. She peeked around the other side of the arcade machine, swinging her hips to let her breasts flop and jiggle around, dancing to the tune of gravity.

“Boobs!” the kid shouted.

Makoto hastily put her clothes back on, but her nipples had become naughtily hard while she exposed herself to him. While he was distracted, Makoto used a succession of strong attacks and took him down. The kid walked around the machine, and looked at Makoto with the reverence of a man who has seen proof that gods exist. Minako checked once again. He was completely hard.

“Thanks for the match!” he said.

“You lost,” Makoto said.

“It was a fair match! We both won today,” he said. “Good job, Miss Kino! Thanks for the boobs!”

As he ran off, Makoto looked to Minako with a look of disappointment. “What was all that for? Motoki didn’t even see them.”

“I’m sure he’s seen them plenty of times. You two have been getting intimate, I assume? Canoodling around the karaoke room after hours?”

“He’s just an employee, he can’t do that. I haven’t even asked him out yet. And now my nipples won’t stop tingling. This is all your fault!” said Makoto.

Minako was perpetually lonely and lovesick, and with Rei being wrapped up in her studies lately, she had taken to having sleepovers at Makoto’s place. While she was there, it was mostly an excuse for the two of them to have sex. She would get in the bath with Makoto, and before they went to bed, Minako would lick Makoto’s pussy and eat her ass until Makoto was so exhausted from multiple orgasms that she fell asleep right away, after which Minako masturbated herself to sleep.

“Maybe I’ll bring a boy over next time,” said Minako. “It’ll be more fun if there’s a cock in the mix.”

“Do you ever think about anything besides sex?” asked Makoto.

“What can I say? I like to feel good,” said Minako. “Hand me your Star Power Stick. Artemis said they’re due for an update today.”

“Fine,” said Makoto. “Make sure you bring it back quickly.” Makoto handed her stick over to Minako, and left for home. She wanted to get back soon in order to start preparing dinner, likely while wearing nothing but an apron. As she left, Minako walked over to the Sailor V arcade game and activated the hidden staircase, taking her into the technological moon base where the Inner Guardians strategized.

As Minako descended the stairs, she tossed aside one article of clothing after another, until she was completely naked by the time she reached the base’s main computer. Her clothes were in a pile near the columns, and the Sticks were held tightly in her hand. Usagi’s transformation items worked on a separate program compared to the Inner Guardians’, which were based off Minako’s old Sailor V data, so her updates had to be done entirely separately.

Aside from Minako, the only other being in the base was Artemis. He was a cat, so Minako didn’t think anything about being naked in front of him. When she was at home and in her room, or if her parents weren’t home, the entire house, she wore as little clothing as she could. Most of the time, that meant walking around in her underwear, but she went completely naked if she could. More than a few times, one of the Guardians had come to drop off something, only to be greeted by the sight of Minako’s nipples when she opened the door.

“Can you put some clothes on? This is a sacred place,” said Artemis.

“Nobody else is coming here. The only ones who would are my friends. Clothes can be so restrictive, you know? Look at my namesake in classical art. Venus, Aphrodite, she walked around in her birthday suit all the time!” asked Minako. “So, what’s the update we’re doing?”

“It’s a modification of your powers to account for the recent resurgence of monsters. If your powers are constantly being reset, there’s a risk that any new techniques could be lost. After recent incidents, it doesn’t hurt to be sure,” said Artemis.

“Then let’s do this,” said Minako.

She plugged the four sticks into the console, watching as four different data bars on the screen showed the progress of the updates. All of them were updating at roughly the same pace, needing similar amounts of data to install before completion. Minako’s was slightly different, requiring more, but they were all in the same condition. They had gotten them only a month or so ago.

“The firmware update is almost done,” said Artemis.

“I wonder if I could install something else on there,” said Minako, rubbing her fingers on her exposed mound. “The end kinda looks phallic. Maybe if I could get the stick to vibrate, I could jam it up my wet pussy and use it as a dildo.”

“That’s not a proper use of the Queen’s tools!” said Artemis.

“I’ve been doing it on my own time since I was Sailor V, anyway. The vibrating would only make it better,” said Minako.

Suddenly, all the lights in the base went dark. Crown had blown a fuse from a few crossed wires with the machines. The high scores in the game would be retained, and the Guardian base had multiple backups of all its data. While the lights were out, Minako furiously masturbated, trying to finger herself to completion before the lights came back on. Her fingers were wet, and love juice was rolling down her thighs. Being naked in itself wasn’t arousing to her by now, but the thought of someone watching turned her on immensely.

“Oh fuck!” said Minako as the lights turned back on, revealing that she had came seconds before the base’s computers resumed functioning. Her Stick was done being updated, and not a moment too soon.

“We’re detecting a Droid near the port,” said Artemis. “Get dressed and get moving!”

“Fine,” said Minako, starting with her underwear. “But my panties are going to be wet the whole way there and it’s going to feel gross.”

“It’s your fault for playing with yourself before battle,” said Artemis. “You have to take responsibility.”

Usagi was busy dealing with Chibiusa, while Ami was at cram school and Rei was at the shrine. Makoto was cooking dinner. This left Minako as the only one able to fight off the Droid this late at night. Wanting to make a dynamic entrance, Minako positioned herself underneath a bright streetlight, and spun her Power Stick around in her fingers.

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

A wave of golden stars washed over Minako’s nude body. Where her clothes went, Artemis had tried to explain a long while back, but Minako tuned most of it out. The golden stars sparked the magically-enhanced clothing of the Inner Guardians into existence. Minako’s tiara. Her gloves. Her shoes. Her choker. And absolutely nothing else. The transformation concluded, the gold stars sparking into a golden dust, as Minako found herself standing on the yacht, almost nude.

“Protected by Venus, the planet of beauty. Guardian of Love, Sailor Venus! I’ll punish you in the name of love!” said Minako.

She didn’t feel cold, but only because there was a very thin layer of magic coating her body where the rest of her outfit would’ve been. Her nipples, her pussy, and her bare ass were all exposed to the droid. Yet because of the magic, Minako barely noticed, instead going right for her strongest attack to finish off the Droid.

“Venus Love-Me Chain!” Minako shouted. The Droid was surrounded and choked by the golden, heart-shaped chains, and instantly obliterated. Minako wanted to congratulate herself on a job well done. Then she looked over the edge of the boat, into the lights reflecting off the water’s surface. “I’m... naked?” her voice then switched to a happier tone. “I’m naked!”

Artemis, who wasn’t looking directly at Minako, was breathing a sigh of relief. “It looks like the update went through successfully. Your outfit doesn’t have any physical changes, but the stats have been rebalanced for the new threa-” Artemis turned around, and noticed he was looking directly up Minako’s crotch. Her wettening pussy was directly above him, twitching with excitement. “-ts. It looks like it worked.”

“Oh, so this is my new outfit?” said Minako, feigning innocence.

“Yes. Only those with a heart for pure love can see it,” said Artemis. “Since you’ve never had a lasting relationship, that’s why you can’t either. But trust me, it’s there.”

“Stupid Artemis!” said Minako. “But I believe you.”

Minako knew it was because of a blown fuse completely outside of her control, but in her mind, this was the kind of scenario she’d been dreaming of. Artemis didn’t want to lose face and say that the Silver Millennium’s ancient supercomputer had failed due to a mundane interference, so he pretended that everything was working fine. 

With the battle over, Minako tried to cancel the transformation. Gold dust sparked from her shoes and gloves, but the outfit refused to vanish. The Venus symbol on her forehead glowed orange, and recharged the magic across her body. Becoming curious, Minako reached for a shirt hanging in a warehouse near the dock. She tried to fit it over her head, but the clothing was pushed away, as if it was on the same magnetic pole. She couldn’t stop being Sailor Venus which, as long as she was transformed, everyone saw her as, and she couldn’t cover her body up with any more clothes.

Inside her head, Minako was filled with fireworks of overwhelming joy and bottomless lust, to go with her bottomless appearance. “Yes! I can walk through the shopping district buck naked, and I won’t get arrested! My perky boobs! My round, sexy butt! My wet, pink pussy! All of them will be visible to everyone! I’ve never been so turned on in my life!”


	2. Sea-Foam/T&A Girls' Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako's sexual conquest starts with a lifeguard found along the beach. She then moves onto teasing Rei.

Minako snuck into her bedroom through the window, so her parents wouldn’t get any ideas. Sleeping with her shoes on made going to bed difficult, but Minako almost couldn’t sleep. She planned to ditch school the next day and walk around the city, showing off her naked body to everyone, and maybe returning the upgraded Power Sticks to Ami, Rei and Makoto. She left the house bright and early, and headed for the beach.

“These shoes weren’t made for beach walking... but the sun and morning breeze feels so good on my bare skin,” said Minako. “I didn’t masturbate last night to let my horniness build up for today. There’s gotta be someone with a nice schlong this early in the morning.”

She was in luck. A lone man, one of the beach’s lifeguards working the early shift, was doing radio calisthenics against the sunrise. Minako could see the outline of his cock in his trunks. As expected from a fairly athletic man, he looked like he was hung. Minako could probably convince him to have sex with her without too much trouble. She strolled along the beach, still trying to fool Artemis into thinking that she was merely stuck in her Sailor Venus form, and not mostly naked in public.

The lifeguard was near the end of his routine, which he had been doing shirtless. He was covered in sweat, and had a tan from working at the beach for a while. Minako felt herself feeling wet when she approached him. The tiniest bit of stimulation would make her cum, spraying the sands with her dew. The lifeguard was in high school, only a few years older than Minako herself.

“Hello, handsome,” said Minako.

“Miss, this isn’t a nude beach,” said the lifeguard.

“Really? My friend has movies all about nude beaches, and I wanted to try and make one for myself. I’m not disturbing anyone,” said Minako. It was true. When Minako had been dragged to Ami’s house to study, she found a collection of films all about nude beaches that Ami had been using as her personal masturbation material. Minako was able to convince Ami to pop one in so the two of them could rub one out together. “Of course, I am the magical girl who’s saved this city multiple times. Sailor Venus.”

“Sailor Venus? I’m a big fan of yours!” said the lifeguard. “Are you here to do the morning workout, too?”

“I’m here for some exercise, but my idea focuses more on the thighs. Between them,” said Minako. “I know you’ve been staring at my blonde pubic locks this whole time. Why don’t you drop those trunks and show me what you’re packing?”

The lifeguard did it without question. He was fully erect underneath his shorts, presenting Minako with a thick, sizable cock. His balls dangled, being caressed by the breeze. The color and shape were better than Minako expected. “I found a winner! This isn’t love, it’s just a fling, so I can dig into this magnificent dick all I want!” she thought to herself.

Minako bent down to her knees, gripping onto the lifeguard’s glove with her hand. She wrapped her lips around the tip, and started noisily sucking on his cock. It was sweaty and musky from his morning workout, leaving it with a rich, manly flavor that Minako had been craving. The lifeguard barely had time to comprehend what was happening before he looked down and noticed that Minako was sucking his dick like she was in a trance.

“Cock... cock...” said Minako, her words muffled by the phallus. “I love this cock!”

Minako loved being watched while she had sex. She wasn’t shy in her sluttiness, and showing virgins and playboys alike how the Goddess of Love and Beauty wanted to be fucked made her wet. It was unlikely anyone would be stopping by the beach at this hour, but Minako’s fellation was no less intense. She slurped and licked the lifeguard’s cock, teasing every inch of his shaft until she felt it throb in her mouth, drops of precum starting to spill from the dark red glans.

“There’s the stuff I was waiting for,” said Minako. “Looks like you’ve got some real thick jizz in these heavy balls of yours.”

“I don’t even have a girlfriend,” said the lifeguard.

“I’m not a girlfriend. I’m a lover,” said Venus. “And I want your cum. I’ll suck it down to the last drop.”

While her mouth lavished attention on his member, Minako’s gloved hands caressed his sack. The fabric of a Sailor Guardian’s uniform was fine and exquisite, like freshly washed bedsheets comforting his balls. The contrast of the gentle strokes of Minako’s hand and the wild sucking of his cock left the lifeguard with very little stamina. Minako had planned on giving him a quickie to start her journey, but she hoped someone as athletic as him would be able to last longer.

“This isn’t going to satisfy me at all,” said Minako. “I’ll have to let him fuck my pussy, too. I’m fine with that.”

Minako’s mouth went far down his shaft, until she could almost fit his plump balls in her mouth. The salty flavor of his dick had been savored, traveling into Minako’s nostrils, and then furthering her lust. Every vein and bit of skin on his dick had been memorized by her mouth. It was all as wonderful as the bulge in his pants had suggested. With his balls gently cupped in her gloves, Minako gave them a very light squeeze. Instantly, a thick, fresh morning load of sticky, chewy sperm coated her tongue. Minako pulled her lips away, letting a trail of saliva and cum fall into the sand.

She opened her mouth, showing her tongue coated in his first load of the day. The smell of semen on her breath was intoxicating. She had truly found a good man to start her day with, and couldn’t wait for his cum to begin bubbling in her stomach. But first, she wanted to let him know just how much he had shot out because of her finely crafted blowjob. Out of the corner of her eye, Minako saw his erection start to return, and she swallowed the cum with a loud gulp. Minako licked her lips salaciously.

“That was delicious. So thick and warm,” said Minako. “I love the texture of a load first thing in the morning. You’d better bring a condom, or you’ll get some girl pregnant with that thing. Maybe even... me.”

Minako climbed the lifeguard tower, shaking her hips to emphasize her ass. The sun was not yet fully over the horizon. The golden light of the beach illuminated her sweaty ass, making it look even more alluring to the lifeguard. It was as though Venus herself had washed ashore on her shell, welcoming him and him alone into her grasp. Minako slapped her ass, the flesh mesmerizingly jiggling before the lifeguard’s eyes.

“Ever fucked a magical girl before? It’s an experience like you won’t believe,” said Minako. “Come on. Stick it in me.”

Minako grasped onto the railings. The lifeguard walked up behind her, hard cock bouncing in anticipation, and grabbed onto her hips. He rubbed his cockhead against Minato’s wet vulva, and, with a single thrust, pushed himself in, all the way up to the base. Minako let out a moan, scaring away a group of seagulls that had been perched on top of the lighthouse. Her pussy was being spread, her wetness dripping down the length of his raw cock. She’d never had anything like this before.

Of course, she’d never fucked as Venus before, either.

“I like what you’re doing. Keep doing it,” said Minako.

Every thrust of his thick, sweaty cock in her pussy made Minako lewdly moan. It scraped against her folds, squishing noises coming out between her legs. As she looked towards the sunrise, her eyes drifted away from it, consumed by the pleasure of the thick cock rocking her body. Every bit of her was trembling, from her stiff nipples down to her hard clit. Her body was flushed red with passion, waiting for her impending orgasm.

“Isn’t my pussy amazing?” asked Minako.

“It’s the best,” said the lifeguard. “You’re so wet and sticky.”

“I wouldn’t have gotten that way if you haven’t shown me such a fantastic dick,” said Minako. “That’s the right spot. Keep rubbing me there.”

The lifeguard dug his fingers into Minako’s ass cheeks, leaving his fingerprints in her soft flesh. Minako gripped tighter onto the railings, not wanting to let go of this moment in time. When men saw her naked body, they wanted to fuck her, and she wanted to fuck them. This is what she was living for. Her pussy tightened around his cock, holding it in her grip as she nudged him closer to climax.

“What are you waiting for? Cum in my pussy! Now!” said Minako.

“Is it safe?” asked the lifeguard.

“Venus Power will protect me. I’m just hungry for cock,” said Minako. “Oh YES!”

The lifeguard slammed his cock into Minako as far as it could go. When he was all the way in, his balls tensed up. Spurts of sticky, gooey cum filled Minako’s pussy, overflowing from the spot where his cock met her loins. She held onto the lifeguard tower for a moment longer, wanting to milk him dry. Panting heavily, the sun finally rose over the horizon. Minako looked back at the lifeguard with an expression of pure lust.

“Thanks for a good time,” she said.

The lifeguard pulled up his swim trunks, drops of cum still falling from his glans, as Minako left without even cleaning him up. Drops of semen fell from her pussy as she walked through the streets of the town, riding high on the sexual energy of her encounter. Artemis walked alongside her, having skipped watching everything from the blowjob onward.

“You really oughta return the sticks. We’ll be in trouble if another Droid attacks and the entire team can’t assemble to stop it,” he said.

“Okay. I’ll go return Rei’s first,” said Minako.

Minako made her way to TA Girls, where Rei was practicing on the archery range. She was the only member of the club doing so at the moment, so it was easy for Minako to sneak in and avoid going into the main school halls. Rei was flabbergasted when she saw a naked Minako walking in, carrying her Mars Star Power Stick in one hand. Minako sat down on a nearby bench, leaving an imprint of her ass sweat that would smell for the rest of the day.

“Good evening, miss Rei,” said Minako. “Artemis and I finished the updates.”

“Why are you naked? This is a Catholic school! If you’re caught streaking here, it’ll be the end of me,” said Rei.

“I’m not a student here,” said Minako. “I wanted to go into the locker rooms, but it’s not fun to tease someone you don’t know. There’s no boys here, so I’ll have to make do with getting you to have fun with me.”

“What are you talking about? Just hand over the stick,” said Rei.

Minako handed Rei her Mars Power Stick, and immediately glanced into the upper middle of nowhere. She was acting as though she’d seen the sign of an evil spirit just beyond the archery targets. All part of her plan to trick Rei into joining her in this debauched afternoon.

“An enemy!” said Minako. Rei reached into her breast pocket and produced a talisman. “No, no. This is the enemy that we Inner Guardians need to handle. Use your Power Stick! It was just recently upgraded.”

“Mars Star Power, Make Up!”

Rei’s body was enveloped in a pillar of bright red flames. Minako felt herself start to sweat once again from the heat of Rei powering up. When the flames dissipated, Rei had the exact same problem as Minako. Her gloves, shoes, choker and tiara had formed, but the rest of her outfit was nowhere to be seen. Rei looked down, and realized that she was standing on the archery field nearly naked.

“Minako! I can’t go back to school like this!” said Rei.

“You can afford to skip one day. Your grades are fine,” said Minako. “Oh, and you can’t cancel the transformation or wear any other clothes over it. Maybe you should stay at the archery range and fool around with the club girls. Or me.”

“You planned all of this, didn’t you?” asked Rei.

“Yeah, I did,” said Minako. “I have to make do with something if your school won’t let boys in. It’s working. Look.”

The stiff breeze blowing past the archery field ran through Rei’s legs. Her clit and nipples were hit by the winds, becoming stiff. The sensation was unlike anything she was used to. It was as though the targets in the distance had become a pair of giant eyes, ogling her naked body with a lusty glare. Though in Rei’s imagination, they could not compare to the actual overflowing lust coming from Minako at the moment.

Rei blushed bright red. She clenched her legs together, trying to hide her arousal. Her pussy was wet, and she was overcome with a sexual desire that, in her studies of the supernatural, she had tried to temper. With her legs becoming stained with love juice, Minako bent down, just as she had for the lifeguard, and got close enough to Rei’s pussy that she could smell it. It was a slightly sweet, slightly tangy smell that made Minako’s mouth water. While she loved cocks, she loved fooling around with her fellow Sailor Guardians just as much. For the Goddess of Love, all was welcome if it ended in sexual pleasure.

“I’ve found water on Mars,” said Minako. “Looks like curiosity needs to explore this further.”

“I can’t go back to class like this now...” said Rei. “Not while I’m this horny.”

“All you need to do is cum. I’ll help you with that,” said Minako.

Minako reached her gloves around and grabbed Rei’s ass. Rei was taken aback when Minako spread her cheeks apart, exposing her asshole to the same breeze that had been blowing through. It felt strange, but made her body shiver with delight. Minako’s tongue licked across her slit, tasting of the juices dripping from her vulva. After getting a taste for Rei’s body, Minako buried her face between Rei’s legs and began slurping away at the pussy, tasting its every crevice.

“You taste really erotic down here,” said Minako, her voice muffled by Rei’s thighs.

“Keep going. Keep going!” said Rei. “That feels so good!”

Minako stuck her tongue past Rei’s pussy lips, slurping around the inside. The more she licked, the more dew continued to spill from Rei’s pussy. It dripped down Minako’s chin, spilling into her breasts and navel. Rei’s body grew hotter, consumed by the feeling of Minako’s tongue and hands. She could feel her nipples throbbing atop her breasts. The normally restrained Rei’s moans grew louder. Anyone who walked by the archery field would have noticed. Fortunately, no one did.

The gloved hands of Sailor Venus were groping her ass while Minako’s tongue kept swirling around in her pussy, pushing her closer to orgasm. Rei had forgotten about what she was doing before this. Everything was focused on her clit and her pussy, on the strokes of Minako’s tongue inside her. She wanted to cum. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had played with herself. Did it always feel this good?

“Cumming!” shouted Rei.

Her pussy squeezed tightly around Minako’s tongue as the last gasps of a powerful orgasm made Rei’s knees go weak, before she relaxed and brought herself down. Covered in sweat and dripping from her pussy, she pushed her butt out onto the archery field just as a blast of hot wind escaped from it. Her entire body was relaxing itself, and that included her butt. She blushed red again, this time with embarrassment.

“Sorry about that, Rei. We’re working on figuring out a fix for this,” said Artemis.

“You have a naughty body, miss shrine maiden,” said Minako. “Thanks for letting me eat you out.”

“Minako! Get back here!” shouted Rei.


	3. Minako Aino's School of Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako walks through the busy shopping district, and seduces Makoto's ex-boyfriend. Then she helps Ami tutor a student who looks very familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ami parts of this chapter are heavily inspired by Akapenguin's "Moon Freak" doujinshi.

After escaping from Rei, Minako made her way to the shopping district. Compared to the beach in the morning or the secluded girls’ school, the shopping district was busy with people. By the time school got out, there would be even more. While Minako walked carefully, ducking behind trees and street signs, this was her dream. To walk down a crowded street, her body in full view, had long been a fantasy of hers.

“The ultimate runway! The ultimate fashion! My beautiful, naked body!” said Minako. “I made Rei cum, but I haven’t had an orgasm since that hot lifeguard.”

“Yet you’ve been touching yourself all day,” said Artemis.

“I have to be constantly wet, or what’s the point?” said Minako. “Rubbing myself is healthy.”

As she walked the streets of her home shopping district, Minako passed by Crown and made her way towards a local grocery store. In front of the store, she saw a young man about her age trying to catch a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, looking as though he wanted to approach her, but was too afraid to say anything. Asserting her confidence in herself, Minako approached him.

“Hey boy,” she said. “Like what you’re looking at?”

“You’re Sailor Venus!” the boy said.

“In the flesh,” said Minako. “You don’t have to hide it. I can tell looking at me is turning you on. Where do you want to start? I recommend my nipples.”

“It’s just... you remind me of someone,” said the boy. “There was this girl, Kino, who used to go to my school. She had to transfer out after getting in a fight. I broke up with her to make it less painful.”

A light went off in Minako’s head. This boy, who looked less dorky than Umino but still nothing to write home about, was the one who Makoto still pined for to this day. No wonder every boy Makoto saw reminded her of him. He was plain enough that a little of his features could be seen in almost any boy. Minako wanted to investigate further.

“Have you found someone else since then?” asked Minako.

“I haven’t. Every girl keeps reminding me of her,” he said.

“These two really were meant for each other,” Minako thought to herself. She spoke aloud. “I don’t know if my boobs are as big and perky as Kino’s, but if you want those romantic blue balls to go away, why don’t we duck inside and have a quick fuck? Just between the two of us.”

“Re-really?” he asked. “Okay!”

Minako hid behind a large display sign in the produce section. Being surrounded by phallic-shaped fruits and butt-shaped peaches was turning her on, and she only encouraged it further when she picked up a banana from one of the stands and began stroking it in a suggestive way towards her target. Fortunately, most of the staff was in a company meeting at the moment, so they wouldn’t have noticed Minako bending over near the watermelons and shaking her ass towards Makoto’s ex.

“So, how big were her tits? About the size of those melons?” asked Minako.

“They weren’t that big,” said her ex.

“You’ve still got feelings for her, so I’ll let you do me in the ass. It’s not cheating if it’s anal,” said Minako. “It’s ripe and ready for you.”

All the stimulation she had been giving to him meant that he was already extremely hard when he entered the store. He lowered his pants and underwear. Minako looked back, and saw his cock. It was surprisingly thick, with a bright red glans that hooked in just the right way. The kind of cock that could give a girl the sort of orgasm she would be feeling long after sex finished.

“Why’d you break up with him? I’d date him if he’s hung like that,” Minako thought. She placed her gloved hands on her ass cheeks, spreading it apart to reveal her pink, twitching asshole. The smell coming from behind was nearly as ripe as the smell of her pussy, though Minako assured him it was clean. “We don’t have much time. Thrust your meat rod into my butt already!”

Minako grabbed tightly onto the display as she felt his glans rub itself around the ring of her asshole, teasing out the moment when it was widest. The head pushed itself past her sphincter, going deeper and deeper into her bowels until the entire length of his cock had gone up Minako’s butt, and his balls were slapping against her pussy. The feeling was weird, but this wasn’t the first time Minako had anal. She breathed, adjusting her butt to the spread-apart feeling, and turned around towards the boy with a coy smile.

“Fucking amazing,” she said. “I can feel your entire length in my ass. Ram me hard!”

She felt the length of her asshole being tugged at by the hard cock, with his glans coming to the edge of her anus, before the entire length was thrust back in again. A warmth linking her ass and his cock spread from Minako’s butt down to the rest of her. She could feel the thrusts in her ass through her pussy, making her already wet and full pussy begin to drip down her legs.

This was a challenge for Minako. She was in a place where, if she was too loud, she’d be caught. She tried to hold in her moans, yet they still came out as lewd sounds, squeals and yelps of joy. She wanted to clench her butt muscles, holding him even tighter inside her ass. With all the fresh fruit surrounding her, she felt like her ass had become its own tree in the Garden of Eden. In front of all of nature, she was demonstrating her libido with no shame, no repercussions.

“Your ass is really tight! It’s so hot!” he said.

“Thanks,” said Minako, doubled over in pleasure. “I want your cock so badly. Go as long as you can in me before you fill up my bowels.”

His thrusts became faster, slapping against Minako’s springy ass as he kept digging into her. The feeling of her asshole being spread apart had become normal to Minako quickly, and she had now given herself into the pleasure. Her pussy was dripping onto the floor, creating a puddle beneath her feet. To help muffle her moans, she opened the banana she had been seductively stroking moments ago and unpeeled it, sticking the end in her mouth. If anyone could have seen her then, the sight of it would be incredibly arousing.

She felt his dick throbbing inside her. His balls, pushed against her pussy, were growing hotter. Both of them were rapidly approaching climax, with nothing to say to the other but their moans of bliss. Minako squeezed down her butt muscles once again, and pushed Makoto’s ex towards a powerful orgasm. He grunted, spraying a thick, goopy rope of cum into Minako’s hungry ass. He stayed inside her until he became limp, coating her rectal walls with his cum.

When he pulled out, a puff of air escaped from Minako’s butt, smelling like ass and semen. Minako giggled, thanking him for a good time. “You never met me,” she said. “But Sailor Venus will always be there to protect you. Find a girl you can please with that thing, okay? I don’t want it to go to waste.”

The shopping district was now full of people. Though Minako’s legs felt weak from her intense anal pounding, she still had a spring in her step as she walked through the busy streets, all eyes turned on her walking through the town naked. None of them knew that Sailor Venus was Minako. If one of their city’s protectors was a bit of a pervert, she was okay with them thinking that. It was true, she was.

“I need to go return Ami’s stick,” said Minako. “She’s teaching at the cram school. Tutoring elementary school kids and whatnot.”

“I thought you were skipping school today,” said Artemis.

“It’s not like I’m going to that one. I don’t think they allow pets in cram school, though. You want to wait outside again?” asked Minako.

“No, I’d rather explain to Ami what’s going on. This is what happens when we have to borrow Crown’s utilities,” said Artemis. “Minako, wait a moment.”

A bubble of magic surrounded Artemis, his body glowing with the same energy as the Guardians when they became magical girls. When the light faded, he was a tall man, about Mamoru’s age, with long white hair and white clothes. His voice sounded identical, but he looked completely different than Minako had been expecting, for someone who spent most of his time berating her and getting hurt for it.

“You’ve secretly been a hunky guy this whole time?” asked Minako. “Why can’t you just stay like this and be my boyfriend?”

“A cat takes less energy. This is only supposed to be for certain circumstances. Though looking at you right now...” Artemis looked at Minako’s naked body, covered in dried cum, sweat and love juice. “This is an emergency.”

“I like you better this way. Come on, let’s go see Ami,” said Minako.

The classroom was empty, as the main after school lessons had mostly finished. Ami was teaching a young student. Minako strolled by the window of the classroom, peering in at Ami and the boy studying the day’s lessons. She pressed her hard nipples against the cold glass, the difference in temperature making her body shiver. Upon closer examination, she recognized the boy from the other day.

He was the one who had been playing the fighting game against Makoto. Minako felt bad for getting Makoto to flash him and leave him with a terrible case of youthful blue balls, so she wanted to make it up and possibly fuck him, too. Boys his age were starting to get interested in sex, and if Minako could teach him, he’d grow up into a fine young man. She hoped.

“Ami! Ami! Come here!” said Minako, from the other side of the glass.

Ami left the study room, approaching Minako with confusion, but also great interest.

“Nudist beach?” she asked.

“Let’s go with that,” said Minako. “There might be Droids around here, so you need to become Sailor Mercury immediately.”

“Ami, wait! There’s something about the sticks you have to kno-” said Artemis.

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!”

Gloves, boots, choker, tiara, and that was it. Ami’s form was slender compared to Minako, and her nipples were a mature shade of deep pink. Her pubic hair was finely trimmed to account for swimming. Ami donned her goggles, scanning the area for any signs of Droids. There were none to be found.

“There’s no enemy presence, but I am detecting several heat signs that are indicative of arousal. Including... me...” said Ami.

“You’re really into this,” said Minako.

“It’s a problem with the Sticks,” said Artemis. “I’ve been trying to tell her to get it fixed, but...”

“This is no problem. When I have the pool to myself, I’ve gotten really into skinny dipping,” said Ami. “Doing it in the air instead of the water feels liberating. I have to get back to teaching Hidaka, though. I hope I won’t lose my teaching job for this.”

“Oh, you won’t,” said Minako. “I want to have a little fun with him.”

Minako and Ami entered the study room.

“Where’d Ms. Mizuno go?” he asked.

“Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury are going to be your teachers for the rest of today,” said Ami. “You’re a young boy, so we’re going to teach you all about how to use your penis. Can you take off your pants and show Venus and Mercury?”

Hidaka did as he was told, and removed his shorts. His cock was small, but it could still get hard. Minako recognized the shape of the bulge from the other day. “Venus is going to show you how to ejaculate. It’s when your penis shoots out something that isn’t pee, and it feels really good.”

“You mean it?” asked Hidaka.

“Leave it to me,” said Minako.

Minako licked his balls. They were still small, but watching them bounce around on her tongue delighted her. His dick reacted to her licking, the small cock poking itself out of the foreskin as Minako kept it hard. She took his balls into her mouth, sucking on them like a pair of jawbreakers.

“My boobs aren’t very big, but you can suck on my nipples,” said Ami. “It’ll make me happy. You remember how to suck on boobs. Follow your instincts.”

Ami had to bend down to get her nipples at his mouth level. Once he worked his lips around her breasts, he began sucking and licking at her pink tips. Ami was already hard from the thrill of being naked in her school sanctuary, but the gentle flicks of her favorite student only made her harder. The more he played with her nipples, the more she felt it in her clit. Between being a magical girl and studying, she didn’t have much time for sexual fantasies. This was making up for all of that in one go.

“You’re sucking like a baby,” said Ami. “A baby wouldn’t be this naughty with my areolae.”

“She’s sucking me!” said Hidaka.

Minako had moved her lips from his balls to his shaft, sucking on the length of his little cock with loud slurps, tasting of his precum and trying to coax out his semen. She was careful not to go too hard, knowing that this was probably his first real stimulation. She wasn’t even sure if the kid had masturbated. It was all about making it special, for the both of them.

“The flavor’s different from that lifeguard,” said Minako. “I like it.”

While the boy was getting into Minako’s powerful cocksucking, she noticed his attention was drawn more towards Ami. It made sense. All she and Makoto had done was awaken his sex drive, which he wanted to use to confess to Ami. She would never take him as a serious boyfriend, but teasing him and letting him have fun with her was enjoyable, too. After a few more minutes of loud slurping, Minako felt his cock throb inside her mouth.

“I can’t hold it!” said Hidaka.

“Let it all out,” said Minako.

A spurt of semen shot from his dick. Compared to the lifeguard’s, it wasn’t as salty and had a more liquid feel. It was easier for Minako to swallow, but she still held out her tongue and showed the young student just how much he had released in his first ejaculation.

“You did a great job,” said Minako, before loudly swallowing it. “It’s really tasty. If you shot this in my pussy, there’s no doubt I’d be getting pregnant.”

“Miss Ami... will you let me put it in your pussy?” asked Hidaka.

“As long as you finish your homework afterward,” said Ami, sitting on the chair she had been using. She spread her legs and her pussy, her gloves moving through the dark blue pubic hair just above her lips. “Today’s Miss Ami’s safe day, so you can cum inside me all you want. This’ll be a learning experience for me, too.”

“What about me?” asked Minako.

“Thanks for sucking me, but I’ve always had a crush on her,” said Hidaka.

Artemis appeared behind Minako. “Come on. We still haven’t returned Makoto’s stick. If you remain around here any longer, you’re going to get caught.”

As Minako left the classroom behind, she saw Hidaka, his little cock hard once again, stick it between Ami’s legs. Ami moaned as the little dick went inside her pussy. It wasn’t big enough to feel any different from masturbating, but the look of pleasure on her student’s face as he pleasured her naked body was turning Minako on. She could still feel the scent and taste of the young boy’s cum lingering in her mouth. The last thing Minako saw as she walked away was Hidaka humping Ami passionately, while once again sucking on her nipples.

“He’s not a brat. He’s just horny,” said Minako.

Minako thought back to her early days at Crown. She had known Motoki since before she became Sailor V, but once Makoto joined their group of friends, she noticed the way he looked at them changed. He was attracted to Makoto, in a sexual and romantic way, but couldn’t find a way to confess. Sometimes, after work, Minako would spend extra time at the arcade and talk with him. They were both horny and good friends. It was something they had in common.

There was a time when Minako had considered becoming friends with benefits with him, but his eyes were set on Makoto. If he had at least seen Makoto flash Hidaka the other day, she hoped she could watch them make out and possibly make love in one of the karaoke rooms just down from the arcade. It wasn’t going to happen. Not yet.


	4. Venus and Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako finally arrives at Makoto's house, with human!Artemis in tow. Time for a threesome.

Makoto’s house wasn’t far from school. Minako could smell the food Makoto had been cooking from outside. She rang the doorbell, with Artemis standing behind her to shield her bare ass from any onlookers who might get a glimpse of her wandering around town in the nude.

“Mina? Is that you again?” asked Makoto. She opened the door. “Why are you naked?”

“I’m wearing as much clothing as you are,” said Minako.

Makoto had just gotten out of the bath, and was wearing only an apron as she prepared dinner. Not even a pair of underwear beneath. Minako could see the edges of her nipples on the apron’s sides, and if she lifted it up, she’d get a full view of Makoto’s hairy bush. Noticing that what Minako said was true, Makoto hastily pulled her inside her apartment.

“I figured you’d be coming over for dinner again, but why are you dressed like this?” asked Makoto.

“Try out your Star Power Stick and see for yourself. It’s a new power-up,” said Minako.

Hesitatingly, Makoto activated her transformation. “Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!”

Gloves, boots, choker, tiara, and the rest of her left uncovered. It was less embarrassing for Makoto, since she was at her house, but without anything holding them, she suddenly realized the weight of her big breasts. Makoto held her finger towards Minako, the tip crackling with electricity, as if she wanted to shock Minako’s nipples. Minako would probably like it.

“Wait, is that Artemis?” asked Makoto.

“It was a problem with the upgrade,” said Artemis. “And yes, I am Artemis. Minako, I’m not sure how to explain this, but walking around with you all day while you’re showing your body to everyone... watching you have sex multiple times in one day... i’m a man, too! Can’t you do something about this?”

Artemis shed his clothes, revealing his human body. It was toned, but not muscular. A body in good shape, which was surprising given how much trouble Minako gave him as a cat. Makoto was on her knees, looking at his erection. A sturdy, fairly thick one with a generously sized pair of balls that made Makoto forget about her transformation and give into her lust.

“His cock reminds me of my senpai’s!” said Makoto.

“No, he had a better cockhead. One that could really dig into you,” muttered Minako under her breath, remembering that she had let him pound her ass earlier in the day.

“What?” asked Makoto.

“Nothing, nothing,” said Minako. “Artemis, you’re well hung. Can you be my boyfriend?”

“We shouldn’t have that kind of relationship. Besides, I have a thing for Luna. This is just a one night stand so we can get all of our sexual tension out,” said Artemis. “Makoto, Minako, both of you look naked and willing. Where do you want to start?”

Minako instantly latched onto his shaft, sucking with an even greater intensity than she had any other boy she’d met today. She knew Artemis. She’d been friends and associates with him for over a year. They’d shared hardships, and since he was a cat, Minako had no shame about showing him her naked body, lounging around after every bath and shower without a care. If she’d known that was turning him on, she’d have gone even more aggressive in her masturbation when she did so.

The shape of his cock was perfect for her mouth. Minako had experienced many cocks like this one, but none with the exact shape and thickness, and the way the ridges bumped against her lips. She sucked loudly, looking up at Artemis with a sultry gaze that let him know she was enjoying this immensely. Artemis let out a moan that sounded at least partially like a meow. It almost made Minako drop his cock, but she continued while laughing inside her head.

At the same time, Makoto was working the balls. Her senpai had loved ball play. Makoto knew he was very sensitive down there, and treated his sack with a motherly affection that became one of the highlights of their sex life, for those brief few months they were together. While she had been uncertain about sucking off the friend of her friend that she knew mostly as a cat, Artemis was encouraging her to do it. How could she say no?

As Makoto wrapped her tongue around his balls, lovingly licking them while playing with her pussy, Artemis looked down and saw Makoto’s breasts swaying. She was still growing, and in a few years’ time, they would certainly be large enough to catch any boy’s attention. The way they dangled and slightly dropped, her hard nipples coated in a glistening sweat, activated Artemis’ libido. He was a cat in heat.

“I’ve... never done this as a human before! Cumming!” said Artemis.

Makoto felt his balls tense up inside her mouth, keeping warm as she held them between her lips. The tip of his shaft leaked more cum into Minako’s mouth. Unlike the other boys, she quickly swallowed it. The flavor was unique, but recognizably human, and had maybe a pinch of magical energy in it. By this point in the day, Minako had three meals of cum for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Her stomach was full of it, leaving her warm, happy and horny.

As the two Guardians pulled away from his cock and balls, they watched it sway back and forth, dripping with saliva and semen. “You’re still hard,” said Minako. “I’ve got room inside my cunt for another load or two.”

“Minako, what were you doing all day?” asked Makoto.

“Having fun,” said Minako.

She and Makoto dragged Artemis into Makoto’s bedroom. It wasn’t a very large bed, since she lived alone, but it could hold all three of them. Minako spread apart her pussy lips with her fingers, holding onto Artemis’ hard cock with her other hand. He was unprepared for what it felt like when her gloves touched his penis. The fabric was like a sex sleeve, warm and comforting. Yet even it could not compare to the warmth of Minako’s pussy as his length disappeared into her vulva.

“Like a dream come true, isn’t it?” said Minako. “Your dick feels great! You could totally satisfy Luna with this thing.”

“Can we not talk about Luna now? You’re making this more awkward than it already is,” said Artemis.

“Don’t leave me out of this,” said Makoto. She spread her legs, pussy dripping onto Artemis’ face like a light sprinkle of rain, and sat on him. His nose was buried in her earthy asshole, and his mouth was right below her pussy. Makoto’s butt, like her breasts, was surprisingly plump for her age. Like a cat, Artemis began licking at her pussy, making Makoto moan in sync with Minako bouncing up and down on his cock.

Artemis was slowly fading from the two’s vision, becoming little more than where their pleasure was coming from. They were looking into each other’s eyes, seeing each other’s sex faces. Makoto had been dismissive the other day, but in the heat of the moment, she found herself really enjoying it. As for Minako, getting to see her friends’ sex faces was one of her favorite parts of these experiences. Makoto, in particular, looked older than her years when she was in the middle of a good fucking. She looked like a newlywed wife, hungry for her husband’s dick after waiting through the wedding.

“The way your big tits bounce is super erotic,” said Minako. “I want to have them for myself.”

Minako groped Makoto’s breasts. Their soft, round flesh, broken up only by Makoto’s incredibly stiff nipples, was a delight to touch. They were covered in sweat and bouncing freely, unencumbered by underwear or even an apron. Not wanting to let Artemis’ dick loose from her grip, Minako leaned forward and licked Makoto’s nipple. Makoto let out a small yelp, her pussy spraying a small squirt of juice onto Artemis’ face. Minako continued her licking and sucking, wrapping her lips around Makoto’s entire areola.

The room was filled with the sounds of slurping on nipples and the squishing noises where Artemis’ dick met Minako’s pussy. All of them were buzzing with pleasure, their bodies going numb from sex. Artemis was still sensitive in his human body, and thrust his cock up into Minako. The biggest, stickiest load Minako had received that day entered her pussy, sticking to her walls and spreading upward from her stomach. Minako moaned, orgasming moments later.

“Damn, I love this,” Minako said. “Artemis, you can fuck me anytime in this human form. I’ll train you into my ideal lover.”

“Please don’t...” said Artemis.

“What about my pussy?” asked Makoto. “I love cumming from my nipples, but you two have gotten me horny.”

Moments later, Artemis was sitting on the side of the bed. Makoto was bent over on her knees, Artemis’ dick deep inside her. Minako was kissing Artemis while he fondled her breasts, occasionally going down to finger her pussy, still dripping with his cum. No more words needed to be exchanged. All they could think about was sex.

“He really does remind me of senpai,” said Makoto. “I haven’t had a dick in so long. I missed this feeling, Artemis!”

Minako stopped kissing Artemis, and looked down at Makoto’s shaking butt. “Usagi has Mamoru, so the four of us can share Artemis’ cock. What do you think? Having a harem of the Inner Guardians isn’t just a catnap dream anymore.”

“I don’t have the stamina for that,” said Artemis. “And it’s a dereliction of duty. My job is to guide you to become the Princess’ bodyguards, not to...” he groaned. “...have sex all day.”

“We’re dealing with threats so well that we have plenty of free time. Why not use it for fucking?” asked Minako. She slapped Makoto’s ass playfully. While Makoto’s cheeks jiggled back and forth, Artemis came inside her.

Makoto lay down on the floor, letting Artemis’ hot cum dribble out of her. Panting and sweaty, this side of Makoto was exactly the reason why Minako kept coming over to her house. When Makoto got turned on, the sight of her after an orgasm was incredibly sexy. Nothing else could compare.

The afterglow of sex was broken up when the four Guardians got a warning of a Droid attacking the city. Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter were already transformed. They arrived at the scene, wondering how to explain to Usagi how they weren’t fully dressed for the occasion. As it turns out, the problem would be solved as soon as they arrived.

“Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”

A beam of light shot from the Crystal Star, filling in the missing data in the Star Power Sticks. Minako was almost disappointed as the rest of her Sailor Venus costume returned, along with the others’. Still, she ran ahead of Usagi, promising to take on the Droid herself.

“Crescent Curvy Beam!” Minako shouted. A ray of light hit the Droid, destroying it immediately. The attack was no different from the normal Crescent Beam. She had simply added a word to it.

“Why that word?” asked Usagi.

“Girls with small bottoms aren’t in these days. It’s all about being thick. And there’s no one thicker than me!” said Minako.

“In more ways than you know...” said Artemis to himself.

Minako swore to herself that someday, she would get Usagi into her nudist way of life, too. They were so similar she could surely bring Usagi around to her mindset with little trouble. All part of the duty of the Goddess of Love.


End file.
